The aim of this study is to collect information on the etiology of bladder cancer and to improve diagnostic and treatment methods for this disease. Protocols are concerned with surveillance and collection of cytology and pathology data as well as different treatment modalities. To date the Department of Urology at Roswell Park Memorial Institute has entered 50 patients in the study; they were distributed as follows in the different protocols: 50 patients were entered in Protocol I (Surveillance), 50 patients were entered in Protocol II (Pathology and Cytology); of these, 7 patients were entered in Protocol III (Thio-Tepa instillations: 3 on prophylactic treatment and 4 on therapeutic treat-ment), and 8 patients were entered in Protocol IV (Radiotherapy: 3 on radiation only, and 5 on pre-operative radiation and surgery). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Chemotherapy of advanced renal cell carcinoma with vinblastine and CCNU. C.E. Merrin, A. Mittelman, N. Fanous, Z. Wajsman, G.P. Murphy. J. Urol. 113:21-23, 1975. Prospects in Urological cancer research. G.P. Murphy. Contemporary Surgery 6:19-24, 1975.